Beauty and attractiveness at first glance may appear to be subjective qualities that lie solely in the eye of the beholder. However, empirical research and data has shown time and again that there are certain quantifiable aspects that can be measured and determine with a high probability the actual attractiveness of an individual. Even as far back as ancient Greece, early mathematicians were able to deduce a relationship between two linear distances, known as the “golden ratio” or “golden proportion” (used interchangeably herein), that has been shown to produce aesthetically pleasing results. This golden ratio has been used to produce works of exceptional aesthetic qualities in everything from art to architecture. Some believe that many of the architectural proportions of the famous Greek Parthenon are alleged to exhibit golden ratio relationships to create this beautifully balanced architectural masterpiece.
While useful in artwork and architecture, the golden ratio has also been shown to be useful in determining the attractiveness of individuals as well. Ancient Greeks found the golden ratio may apply to the certain ratios related to the human body, such as ratios between the height of an individual and various points on the individual's body. Leonardo da Vinci's illustrations of polyhedra in De divina proportione and his views that some bodily proportions exhibit the golden ratio have led some scholars to speculate that he incorporated the golden ratio into his paintings. It has been suggested that even his famous Mona Lisa and Vitruvian Man, for example, possibly employ golden ratio proportions.
While much research has been done, there is still much left unanswered about application of the golden ratio to various aspects of aesthetics when it comes to human facial analysis and empirical determination of beauty and attractiveness.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method that allows for the analysis of a human face in order to analyze beauty and attractiveness of the face. These systems and methods may be best engaged and practiced through the use of modern computing and imaging systems in order to capture and analyze the underlying imagery, such as through the use of overlays comprising grid lines, for the purpose of analyzing the beauty and attractiveness of a human face. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.